My Dirty Little Secret
by CayHeaven
Summary: BBRAE, For VERY mature adults only. Lots of sexual content...like lots and lots. Enjoy! R&R!


**I am warning you right now this is a very dirty story.**

**If you don't dirty...well don't read it!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans...Enjoy ;)**

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat at the table, hand in hand, muscles rippling in sweat and endurance. Well Beast Boy's muscles were, Cyborg was a robot therefore had robot arms. Their hands clamped together pushing forces together, trying to bash one another's hand down. That's right they were arm wrestling, to much of Cyborg's impressions of his little green friend, he was loosing. The big bad Cyborg, toughest titan was loosing to his best friend. A drop of sweat fell from Cyborg's forehead and Beast Boy took that as an opportunity, he slammed his half robots hand into the table, shattering it.

Cyborg was in awe, "DUDE! You cheated, somehow!" he yelled furiously at the green teen, although he was almost twenty, now.

Beast Boy was laughing but managed to say, "You're just upset because little string bean is going up! HAH!" He pointed his finger in Cyborg's face, poking him on the nose.

The doors to the common room slid open and Raven floated through, book in one hand, tea cup in the other. She glanced up to see Beast Boy and Cyborg, "What?"

Beast Boy was still laughing, Cyborg was still grumbling under his breath. "What Rae? You're not excited to see me? " The green teen asked as he winked at her.

She was utterly confused on why he winked but her face stayed its stone cold glare. "I am never happy to see you Beast Boy." She deadpanned, Cyborg let out a light chuckled when he noticed Beast Boy's saddened face. Raven walked to her kettle on the stove and began heating up water for her tea.

"I gottah go work on the T-car guys, Beast Boy don't do anything stupid." He laughed. "And Raven, try not to kill him."

"No promises." She grunted, Cyborg left with a new smile on his face. Beast Boy was going to get the shit kicked out of him.

Beast Boy watched as Raven placed her tea cup in the sink, she was exposed and unaware. He looked up her body like an animal, he knew she hated him but he couldn't help but want her. Want her in a way and animal wants prey, but not to hurt her…unless she asked him. His eyes glazed over her white legs, he could only imagine how soft they were. Then to her voluptuous butt, it was probably so firm, he wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her, in ways he could never imagine. Suddenly he found himself moving, walking closer.

Raven finished rinsing her mug when she felt something warm behind her, it got closer and was now touching her. Hands ran down her waist, wrapping around her. It was Beast Boy, she saw the green hands. She was angry, vengeful, confused and then aroused. She hated him, with a passion. His left hand worked its way to her breast while the right sunk down to a sensitive area, her clothes were still on but it felt good. She tried to resist, but it was too late.

He started nibbling her neck, sucking on it leaving marks along the way, kissing it lighter when he heard her breathe harder. Her back was still to him and he like it that way, gave him a little mystery. Beast Boy snaked his right hand under her leotard to touch her more, "I'm going to make you happy to see me." He whispered in her ear, he felt her cringe but it only turned him on more. Now with out hard he was, he moved his pants down a little to get it out. He rubbed Raven's clit faster, then ripped the bottom of her leotard off with his claws. Beast Boy was surprised she had not said anything, no protesting. Maybe she did want him.

How could she be doing this? Allowing this? He felt so good though, he knew just where to touch he to make her feel this way. She refused to moan, it was just what he wanted. If she was going to toy with him she would toy back, and with that thought in mind Raven grabbed Beast Boy. Grabbed him by the hard part of his body asking for insertion, she felt him jump. She rubbed it a little before letting him in, she felt the tip and then the shaft. He was big.

Finally she gave in, "Beast Boy…"She moaned and he stopped.

"That's what I wanted to hear.." He whispered in her ear. Beast Boy pulled out, zipped his pants and walked off grinning. His plan was in motion, soon wondering if that was considered rape. But it didn't matter, he wanted Raven to want him. Even if he didn't like her in that sense, maybe she would treat him better.

Raven stood in the kitchen, still bent over the sink in shock. He just left, he didn't even finish himself or her. She felt herself pulsing, then she got angry. Why would he do that, the kettle began screaming. He wanted her to be happy to see him, she remembered. Well she wasn't happy, but she did want revenge. And the revenge was going to start now, her communicator rang, it was Robin.

"Titans! Bank Robbery on Fourth Street! I'll meet everyone there!" One by one the Titans signed off until it was just Beast Boy on Raven's communicator.

"Are you _cumming_, Rae?" He winked and she closed her communicator in anger. She would find him before the battle and she would make him pay.

Raven placed a new outfit on under her cape, she smiled at the lingerie Star had acquired her. She never thought she'd actually wear it but this was special, this was sweet sexy revenge. Raven cloak his everything as she flew to the bank, attempting to locate Beast Boy. Luckily she did, he was sneaking behind the bank trying to catch the robbers by surprise. Raven darted to his position, she tackled him to the ground and her cape flew up.

Beast Boy saw what she was wearing, a black and blue corset with matching under wear. It gave him an instant hard on, but he had to focus on the bank. He tried to squirm away but she grabbed hold of him by his hard on once again. A growl breached its way through his teeth, he was even more aroused. Raven pulled his pants down and licked his shaft to the tip, then opened her mouth and filled it with him. She heard him moan, "Raven…..We…need to….Focus…." this didn't stop her, she wanted him at his breaking point. "Rae please…I'm about…to…" Raven stopped and smirked. She worked her way up to his ear, noticing the shock on his face.

"I'm still not happy to see you." She whispered, still monotone. Raven stood up and wrapped her cloak around her leaving Beast Boy with his pants at his ankles with 'blue' balls. She still hated him.

Beast Boy was shocked, he didn't expect that to happen. He thought she was going to kill him or throw him through a window like she normally did. But this was different, his goal never changed though. He would make Raven happy to see him, although his goal didn't seem far away.

Back at the tower, Starfire decided it was movie night and they were to watch a Rom/Com. This one by the name My Life in Ruins, "I have heard to much about this an I want to see it Robin pleeeeeeeeease!?" She gave her boy friend the puppy eyes and he sighed in defeat. "OH Thank you!" she yelled and flew the disk to the DVD player, then pressed play.

The movie played, the lights darkened. Starfire and Robin snuggled up while Cyborg and Beast Boy made their way to the kitchen. Raven sat on the couch reading her book as always.

Cyborg leaned over the counter to his green friend, "What's up with you and Raven man?" he whispered as he noticed Beast Boy staring at the grey empath.

Beast Boy smiled, "Nothing dude, just playing with her." His smirk was one of many Cyborg would never forget. Lust, anger and determination.

"Whatever dude just don't go to far, you know she hate you." Cyborg replied as he shoved a donut in his mouth. Beast Boy nodded, she may hate him but he knew she wanted him.

Beast Boy made his way to the couch with a chip bag in his left hand, he sat next to Raven. She didn't squirm away, only glared at him for a brief moment then went back to her book. He leaned over his should and whispered, "Whatcha reading Rae?" his breath sent a tingle down her body giving her goosebumps.

"None of your business, now shut up and watch the movie." She deadpanned, he only shrugged and moved he eyes to the TV screen but not his head. He kept it planted on her shoulder, breathing lighting down her neck.

Beast Boy sensed she was getting nervous so he moved his right hand to her leg and squeezed it. "Beast Boy stop." She whispered in anger.

He grinned, "You want me to stop Rae?" he question as he moved his hand up her leg then down in her pajama pants. He started rubbing her, like before. She didn't say a word only breathed a bit harder.

Raven let out a silent moan, nobody but Beast Boy could heard, everyone was caught up in the movie. She let her head fall back as he continued to arouse her in the same way. He didn't stop the whole movie, only once or twice to lick his fingers and continue right after.

Beast Boy noticed she was wet, really wet so he leaned into whisper to her again. "Getting wet so soon, Rae? Don't get to excited yet.." She cringed at his breath again. He looked over to his team mates, who were now all sleeping. Quickly moving to his knees, Beast Boy noticed Raven gasp, he moved his finger to his lips and shushed her.

Pulling her pants down a bit Beast Boy kissed around her sweet spot until she grabbed hold of his hair and he knew what to do. Beast Boy worked his tongue in circles, she moaned more and more as he went on. But again, when he noticed she want about to cum he stopped with a smirk.

"Not yet Rae, not yet…" He said. Beast Boy leaned up to her face and buried his lips around hers. It was hot, sending goose bumps down his body and back. He wanted her more now then ever. Could he resist the temptation?

She smirked, "I'm going to kill you one day." And with that she got up with her book and walked off to her room. Beast Boy sat back down on the couch with an evil grin.

The next week, Beast Boy didn't touch her and she didn't even talk to him. They went on with their lives as if nothing ever happened that day. Although Raven had been wearing more sultry clothing, sometimes she would walk out of the bathroom completely naked. She would make her way to her room, sensing Beast Boy was watching then shut the door and emerge hours later wearing her normal uniform.

But today, today was different. Beast Boy knew what time she showered and he made his way into the bathroom after hearing the water turn on. He didn't knock on the door only changed into a fly and found his way in. Quietly undressing himself, he saw Ravens clothes scattered around the bathroom. He could hear her breath deeply in relaxation, now was the time.

Beast Boy opened the curtain to see a surprised Raven inside, "What are you doing!" she yelled but he did not reply, only smiled. "Beast Boy get out! Now!" she continued to fidget, trying to cover herself.

Raven saw the lust in his eyes and as much as she was trying to be angry she wanted him, she was happy to him. She thought he had given up. But she didn't want him to think that, but only because he might stop.

The green Titan slid his hands down her back and grabbed her butt, just as firm as he thought it would be. He growled in excitement and nibbled her neck, then slammed her into the wall of the shower. She groaned, it hurt but in a good way. Beast Boy didn't wait for her to get wet, she already was, so he rammed himself into her full force. At first he realized it hurt her but he didn't stop as it soon turned into pleasure. His hand snaked down to her sweet spot and he rubbed it fast and hard, he waited for her to say it so when she didn't he commanded it.

"Say my name!" He growled, then bit her neck sending her into a furious moan. She knew his name his real name and he wanted to hear her say it. When she didn't, Beast Boy rammed harder inside of her pushing her up against the wall. She had pleasure written all over her face, she was loving it. The woman in control had lost it and now Beast Boy was winning. "Say it!" he yelled, not in anger but in longing. His fingers still rubbing her, still making her feel good.

Raven moaned louder, he was good at this, better then she thought he'd be. She loved the thought of him in charge so she obliged, more or less, she could help but moan his name loudly. "G-Gar…Garfield.." She was cumming.

He felt her cum on him but he didn't stop rubbing, he didn't stop pushing inside of her. Beast Boy wanted her to squirt, he wanted to give her the most pleasurable sex she would ever had. He wanted any man after him to feel pathetic. Raven's finger nail scratched his back causing him to bleed. She noticed he wasn't stopping.

Beast Boy felt himself on the edge, he was going to pull out soon. When saw Raven's face, he couldn't, she was going to squire and he wanted to feel it. She released on him and he released inside of her, both collapsed in the shower breathing heavily. He was still inside of her and hard but he was done.

Raven smirked, "I am…happy…to see you Garfield…" she said between breaths.

He let out a chuckled, "Thank you…" he smiled at Raven and kissed her on the forehead. Beast Boy was truly amazed, through everything he didn't expect to eventually have feelings for her. To her surprise, Raven didn't think she would obtain feelings for him. But they did and they knew they loved each other. Whether it was because of the sex or their personalities, it worked.

**R&R ;)**


End file.
